From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart
by Sapphie
Summary: Li has left Meilin for another girl and now Meilin is devastated! Who did Li leave Meilin for? What will Meilin do? Read on to find out! R+R please!! ^_^ Oh yeah..this is a songfic.


S.N: Hey ppls!! Here's my first songfic!!! I really really   
like this!!! I don't think it's bad for a first songfic.   
Well...I did get a little help from my really really good   
friend, Starrie! *waves to Starrie* Anyway, I should shut up   
and let you guys read. Oh, yeah...this is a one shot fic (if   
you didn't already figure it out). Please R+R!! I wanna know   
how I did, kay? Kay! Read on!!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura (although I wish   
I did). They belong to Clamp and all others that own it. I   
also don't own the song "From The Bottom Of My Broken   
Heart." Britney Spears owns it. So, leave me alone.   
  
Key:   
"---" Dialogue   
'---' Thoughts/Thinking   
***---*** Lyrics   
~*~---~*~ Scene changes/Flashback   
  
From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart   
  
*** "Never look back," we said ***   
*** How was I to know I'd miss you so? ***   
  
Meilin sat in her room, thinking about Li. 'I promised him   
that I wouldn't worry about him or think about what   
happened. But why can't I stop? I should be happy for him. I   
miss him so much. Nothing's the same anymore now that he's   
not with me. Why'd he have to go?'   
  
*** Loneliness up ahead, emptiness behind ***   
*** Where do I go? ***   
  
'I never though I'd lose Li. I never thought I'd feel this   
lonely and empty. It was like when Li left, my soul died.'   
Tears slowly fell from her mahogany eyes. 'Why, Li? Why?'   
  
*** And you didn't hear all my joy through my tears ***   
*** All my hopes through my fears ***   
*** Did you now, still I miss you somehow ***   
  
Meilin couldn't get over that day. She never thought that Li   
could fall for another girl. She couldn't believe that he   
didn't want to marry her anymore. Another tear rolled down   
her cheek. 'Well, I guess I should be happy for them, and I   
am, but why do I still miss him?'   
  
(Chorus)   
*** From the bottom of my broken heart ***   
***There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know ***   
*** You were my first love, you were my true love ***   
*** From the first kisses to the very last rose ***   
  
'My true love, Li. Who would've thought that he'd leave me?   
I thought he loved and cared for me. Why didn't I see it   
coming? Why didn't I open my eyes and she that he was   
falling in love with another girl and stopped loving me?'   
Her tears began to flow more steadily.   
  
*** From the bottom of my broken heart ***   
*** Even though time may find me somebody new ***   
*** You were my real love, I never knoew love ***   
*** ' Til there was you ***   
*** From the bottom of my broken heart ***   
(End chorus)   
  
Meilin tried to stop crying. She thought that there was no   
use in crying. She looked at a picture of Li. She fought   
back tears that so badly wanted to fall. 'You were the one   
who showed me love, Li. Before you, love was just a four   
letter words that meant nothing. The moment I met you, I   
realized what love was and all I knew was that love was a   
wonderful thing. But what I didn't know was that love could   
hurt this much.'   
  
*** "Baby," I said, "please stay. ***   
*** Give our love a chance for one more day" ***   
  
'I still can't believe he didn't want to marry me anymore!'   
She couldn't fight back her tears any longer and let them   
go. She began to remember that day.   
  
~*~Flashback~*~   
Meilin ran into Li's arms, hugging him, but he gently pushed   
her away.   
  
"What's wrong, Li?" She looked at him in confusion.   
  
"Meilin, there's something I have to tell you." Li said,   
avoiding Meilin's eyes.   
  
"What is it?" Meilin asked, becoming worried.   
  
"Meilin, I...I...I can't marry you." Meilin stood there in   
shock.   
  
"What did you just say?" Meilin asked, not wanting to   
believe the words that came out of his mouth.   
  
"You heard me! I can't marry you." Li said, trying to keep   
his face emotionless. It hurt him to see Meilin hurt, but he   
felt that it was the right thing to do. He couldn't decieve   
Meilin.   
  
"But why? I thought you loved me!" Meilin asked, tears   
welling up in her eyes.   
  
"I thought I did, but I've been thinking lately. I realized   
that I'm not in love with you the way I thought I was. I   
only love you as a cousin. I don't love you the way you love   
me." Meilin was even more shocked.   
  
*** We could have worked things out ***   
*** Taking time is what love's all about ***   
  
"Why don't you love me?"   
  
"Meilin, I told you already. I don't want to say it again."   
Meilin bit her lower lip to hold back the tears.   
  
"So? Can't you just learn to love me?" Meilin asked   
desperately. She didn't want him to leave her.   
  
"Meilin. I can't learn to love you. Love isn't something you   
learn, it's something that comes naturally and it should be   
cherished."   
  
"But you can take your time. You can take as long as you   
need to learn to love me!"   
  
"I told you, Meilin. I can't learn to love you!" Li said. He   
tried not to look at Meilin, but he could feel her looking   
at him in a shocked and confused expression. He didn't want   
to see the hurt in her eyes.   
  
*** But you put a dart ***   
*** Through my dreams, through my heart ***   
*** And I'm back where I started again ***   
*** Never thought it would end ***   
  
"I can't believe you don't love me anymore." was all Meilin   
could say.   
  
"Listen, Meilin. I do love you, but only as my cousin." He   
finally got the courage to look at Meilin. He saw her   
holding back tears. He drew his gaze away from her eyes. He   
couldn't stand to see her this way, but he knew it was the   
right thing to do.   
  
"So, you don't love me anymore?" Meilin asked.   
  
"No. Not the way you love me." A tear escaped from Meilin's   
eye and slowly slid down her cheek.   
  
"So, do you love someone else now?" Meilin had an idea of   
who it was, but she was hoping that it wasn't who she   
thought it was.   
  
"Yes. I do love someone else." Li said sadly.   
  
"Who is it?" Li was hesitant at first, but he told himself   
that he had to tell her.   
  
"It's Sakura." When she heard him say her name, she felt as   
if he drove a knife through her heart. 'I knew it was her.'   
  
"Oh really?" Meilin said, trying to keep herself together.   
  
"Yes." Li said reluctantly.   
  
'Well, maybe Sakura does deserve Li. Wait. What am I saying?   
She doesn't deserve Li! I do!! But Li has been kinda distant   
from me these past few days...and he has gotten a little   
close to Sakura. Maybe he really does love her. But I can't   
let himgo!'   
  
(Repeat Chorus)   
  
Meilin's legs gave way and she fell to the ground. She   
finally let the tears she had been holding in fall from her   
sad mahogany eyes. Li kneeled down next to her, comforting   
her.   
  
"I'm sorry, Meilin. I really didn't want to hurt you, but I   
had to tell you the truth. I couldn't lie to myself. I   
couldn't pretend that I'm in love with you." Meilin didn't   
say a word. She just cried and cried and cried. "I do love   
you, Meilin. I do. But not that way."   
  
~*~End Flashback~*~   
  
*** You promised yourself ***   
*** But to somebody else ***   
*** And you made it so perfectly clear ***   
*** Still I wish you were here ***   
  
"Oh, Li!!! Why did you have to leave me???" Meilin yelled   
out, breaking down into sobs. 'I'm sorry, Sakura. I'm sure   
you love Li just as much as I do, and I'm sure you're   
treating him right, but I can't accept the fact that Li   
doesn't love me anymore. I just can't accept it!'   
  
(Repeat Chorus)   
  
Meilin cried endlessly. She just couldn't accept it. She   
pulled her knees to her chest and held them, resting her   
head on her arms. She began to cry more. Between sobs, she   
muttered, "Oh, Li. Why did you have to leave me? Why?" She   
began to remember one more thing.   
  
~*~Flashback~*~   
Meilin began to calm down. Li kneeled there next the her,   
stroking her hair, trying to keep her calm. 'Oh, Li. I'll   
miss the way you stroke my hair. I'll miss you so much.' Li   
looked at Meilin. He felt like his soul wasn't there. Only   
his body was left.   
  
"Meilin. Look. I'm sorry, but I had to tell you. Please. Can   
we just put this behind us and call ourselves close   
friends." Meilin looked at Li. He had sympathetic eyes.   
Meilin smiled a little.   
  
"Can we be best friends?" Meilin asked.   
  
"Of course we can. You'll be my only best friend." he   
said,hugging her. A smile slowly appeared on Meilin's face.   
"Can you promise me something, Meilin?"   
  
"Yes? What is it?"   
  
"Let's not dwell in the past. Please, let's not think about   
this day. It'll be hard on the both of us if we keep on   
remembering this day. Let's never look back. So please, for   
our sakes, let's just be best friends and forget any of this   
ever happened." Meilin's smile slowly disappeared.   
She sighed.   
  
"Okay. For your sake and mine." Li smiled at her response.   
  
"Thanks, Meilin. You're the best!! That's why you're my best   
friend." Li hugged her again. Meilin smiled, but deep   
inside, she knew that she'd never forget that day.   
  
~*~End Flashback~*~   
  
*** "Never look back," we said ***   
*** How was I to know I'd miss you so? ***   
  
Meilin looked at a picture of Li. She gently kissed it and   
said, "I love you, Li. I'll always love you."   
  
**** FIN **** 


End file.
